RAMYUN
by wafflekid
Summary: Saat Yunhyeong kembali, dan terjadi perang dunia antara Junhoe dan ramyun. Tidak, Junhoe tidak gila. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin berkencan dengan semangkuk ramyun -atau yang membuatnya? eh? (this is June x Yunhyeong)


**"RAMYUN"**

 **Goo Junhoe**

 **Song Yunhyeong**

.

.

.

 **! ! !**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Junhoe sudah berada di dapur entah sedang melakukan apa. Pagi ini sedikit mendung, oleh karena itu perut Junhoe sudah berdemo minta diisi. Sebenarnya, tanpa cuaca mendung sekalipun perut Junhoe memang selalu minta diisi, sih. Ya, sebut saja cuaca itu hanya sekedar alasan.

Hari ini hari senin, Hanbin, Bobby, dan Jinhwan _hyung_ pergi ke gedung trainee untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk debut kelak, mungkin hanya Hanbin _hyung_ sih, karena kelihatanya entah Bobby ataupun Jinhwan _hyung_ hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Yah, mereka kan sudah seperti lem yang selalu menempel. Jangan tanya kemana Kim Donghyuk, anak itu di saat bebas seperti ini pasti sedang sibuk berbelanja atau pergi ke rumah makan bersama Song Yunhyeong _hyung_ dan Jung Chanwoo.

Dan sisanya, hanya Junhoe seorang yang ditinggal.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan para anggota yang lain meninggalkanya seperti ini, hanya saja ini semua karena ia memang sedang sakit. Tidak parah sih, hanya demam karena alergi. Ya, salahkan saja Yunhyeong _hyung_ yang membawa makanan dari restaurant orang tuanya tanpa mengatakan bahwa ada kacang yang terkandung di dalamnya. Jadinya, Junhoe lah yang berakhir dengan tubuh panas dingin sejak semalam.

Junhoe mengambil panci, sumpit dan juga satu bungkus mie ramyun yang ada di rak persediaan mereka. Setelah itu, Junhoe memasukan beberapa mili air ke dalam panci dan menyalakan kompornya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa memasak, karena yang ia bisa hanya sekedar makan saja. Tapi kalau itu hanya sekedar ramyun, rasanya tak perlu kemampuan khusus untuk membuatnya.

Ramyun sudah bersemayam dengan indahnya di dalam panci dan Junhoe hanya tinggal menunggunya sampai matang saja. Sumpit sudah ia ketuk ketukan di meja beberapa kali seiring jilatan demi jilatan yang ia lakukan pada bibirnya sendiri, sepertinya anak bertubuh bongsor ini sudah benar-benar lapar.

DING DONG

Junhoe terdiam, ramyun nya sudah hampir matang, tapi-

DING DONG

Itu suara bel dari asrama yang mereka tempati saat ini. Sebenarnya, asrama mereka bukanlah asrama khusus yang sengaja di buat perusahaan untuk para artisnya melainkan asrama yang bertempat di salah satu apartement yang ada di Seoul.

Junhoe yang merasa dilemma mendadak, setelah beberapa detik berfikir memutuskan untuk mengambil satu suapan dulu sebelum membuka pintu. Satu suapan sudah lewat dan berubah menjadi dua suapan. Posisinya masih membungkuk di depan kompor sambil mengambil satu suapan besar lagi. Di lain tempat, si pemencet bel sudah menekan tombol bel dengan membabi buta.

Junhoe yang kalang kabut secara tidak sengaja menyenggol ujung panci sehingga isi panci itu tumpah dan isinya berserakan. Namun masalahnya bukan itu, tapi kuah ramyun mendidih itu yang tumpah tepat menyiram tubuh bagian kananya. Junhoe memekik tertahan. Tanganya sungguh dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan. Ia segera menyiram tangan kanannya dengan air wastafel, tapi yang ada perihnya malah semakin terasa. Selain itu, suara bel yang semakin keras mulai memekakkan telinga Junhoe.

"Siapa?" pintu terbuka menampilkan Junhoe yang tengah kesakitan mengibas-kibaskan lenganya. Di lain sisi, Yunhyeon sedang memicingkan matanya melihat pemandangan langka di depanya itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Junhoe meringis, rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Yunhyeong lalu mencincangnya dan menjadikannya kornet goreng saat ini juga. Kenapa pula _hyung_ nya ini harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan membuat kenikmatan berubah menjadi petaka (poor june -_-)

Yunhyeong masuk tanpa memperdulikan Junhoe yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan tampang yang patut di kasihani dan –masih mengibaskan tanganya kesakitan. Tentu saja, rasanya tidak akan sesakit itu jika saja ia tidak tersiram satu panci kuah ramyun yang sedang mendidih.

Yunhyeong menyimpan dua plastik belanjaan di atas meja makan dan matanya melotot melihat keadaan dapur yang sangat –amat sangat hancur. "Junhoe, apa baru terjadi perang dunia ketiga di sini?"

Junhoe mendengus sebal. "Ya. Antara aku dan pasukan kuah ramyun."

Yunhyeong beralih menatap Junhoe dan di situ matanya lebih membesar lagi melihat tangan Junhoe yang memerah melepuh. Dan bodohnya lagi, yang di tatap hanya mengibaskan tanganya di udara, seakan itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Junhoe, tanganmu!"

Yunhyeong segera membawa handuk basah dan kotak obat lalu membawa Junhoe untuk duduk bersamanya di kursi makan. Yunhyeong mengambil handuk basah dan mengusapnya pelan dan dengan gerakan perlahan pada telapak sampai lengan atas Junhoe. Kemudian ia membuka kotak obat dan mengambil sebuah salep untuk di oleskan pada luka Junhoe.

" _Hyung_ , itu salep apa?" tanya Junhoe penasaran. Pasalnya, meskipun ia sering melihat benda itu, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat siapapun menggunakanya.

Junhoe kesal saat Yunhyeong tidak menjawabnya. Niatnya ia akan menyentak Yunhyeong dan menyalahkanya karena memencet bel di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi namanya niat hanyalah niat, ia sedikit luluh melihat _hyung_ nya itu mengoleskan salep di bagian-bagian yang mulai melepuh dengan telaten dan pandangan khawatir. Saat-saat seperti ini, Yunhyeong terlihat manis, dan Junhoe tersenyum dibuatnya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Hanya kuah ramyun."

"Hanya kuah ramyun bagaimana? Tanganmu sampai melepuh semua begini. Kalau begini aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu memasak ramyun sendirian lagi."

Junhoe masih tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran _hyung_ nya ini. Namun wajah manisnya membuat Junhoe tiba-tiba ingin menggodanya. "Kalau begitu, setiap aku ingin memasak ramyun _hyung_ harus menemaniku." Ujarku asal.

"Baiklah."

Tapi Junhoe sama sekali tidak tahu jika Yunhyeong akan mengiyakanya semudah itu. Wow, Song Yunhyeong dalam mode khawatir ternyata lebih mudah mengiyakan sesuatu, lucu juga.

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku ingin ramyun sekarang." Ujar Junhoe merajuk. Sebenarnya, ia geli sendiri menyadari ucapan serta nada yang di keluarkanya. Goo Junhoe merajuk? Hell, bunuh saja Kim Jiwon di rawa-rawa.

"Baiklah. Akan aku buatkan untukmu."

Wow. Junhoe benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Song yang biasanya mengatainya anak TK karena tak bisa memasak telur goreng dengan mudahnya menuruti apa maunya saat ini. Kalau begini caranya, Junhoe sakit saja terus menerus. Oh ya, hanya bercanda. Maklumi saja orang dengan tangan melepuh yang ingin sedikit bercanda. Biarkan saja jika tidak lucu, namanya juga orang melepuh(?).

Junhoe memperhatikan Yunhyeong yang sedang membereskan kehancuran yang sebelumnya ia perbuat. Kemudian Yunhyeong mengambil ramyun yang baru dan memasaknya dengan serius. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya sedang tersenyum penuh arti saat ini.

"Kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan?" lirih Junhoe sambil mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" oh gawat, dia tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Junhoe katakan, kan? Tentu saja tidak karena ia baru saja bertanya apa Junhoe mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku bilang ramyun itu menggemaskan." Hah? Oke itu Junhoe hanya asal bicara.

Namun respon yang di berikan Yunhyeong berbeda. Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu malah menanggapi ucapan Junhoe barusan dengan tersenyum. Yatuhan senyumannya manis sekali, kenapa Junhoe baru menyadarinya? Dengan tidak di harapkan, jantung Junhoe perlahan berdetak semakin keras. Ohoho, senyuman Yunhyeong tidak bagus untuk kesehatanya.

"Jadi?"

Jadi? Apa maksudnya dengan jadi. Bahkan Junhoe lupa apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Ini semua karena senyumannya yang terlalu manis, membuat Junhoe jadi lupa diri. "Jadi apanya?"

"Apa kau berniat mengencaniku?"

Junhoe terdiam sesaat. Kemudian matanya melebar menatap horror _hyung_ nya.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum sambil mengulangi apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Ku bilang, jadi apa kau berniat mengencani ramyun?"

Ahh, ternyata pria pencinta lipbalm itu bilang ramyun.

Junhoe menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan perasaan aneh yang sempat datang bertamu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya, karena ketumpahan kuah ramyun membuat otaknya semakin bergeser.

"Ini ramyunmu."

Semangkuk penuh ramyun berserta telur goreng dan pelengkap lainya sudah tersedia dengan manisnya di atas meja. Junhoe meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yatuhan, ramyun dengan telur benar-benar menggugah seleranya. Jangan tanya kenapa karena makanan adalah satu-satunya kelemahan Goo Junhoe.

Junhoe sedang tersenyum dan akan segera mengambil suapan pertamanya, namun sesaat berikut nya Junhoe kembali meringis merasakan tangan –melepuhnya terasa perih kembali saat ia menggerakanya. Junhoe menghela nafas berat karenanya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Namun saat Junhoe menghela nafas berat, saat itu pula satu suapan ramyun mengambang tepat di depan mulutnya. Jangan bertanya siapa pelakunya karena di dalam sana hanya ada dirinya dan Yunhyeong _hyung_. Ya, Yunhyeong yang sedang menyuapinya saat ini. Junhoe hanya nyengir dan segera mengambil suapan itu.

Ya, Yunhyeong terus menyuapinya sampai suapan terakhir.

Junhoe tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap mangkuk ramyunya yang ada di depan matanya. Entahlah, hanya karena ramyun, hari ini Junhoe mendapatkan banyak hal yang membuat beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Hey, ramyun! Ayo berkencan."

Ajak Junhoe asal saking bahagianya. Ya, karena ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang diam-diam di kaguminya, tak apa kan memberi sebuah ajakan pada sisa kuah ramyun di mangkuknya? Junhoe merasa sudah gila saat ini.

Namun, suara sahutan seseorang di seberangnya, membuat Junhoe malah merasa semakin gila.

" **Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan, Goo Junhoe!"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FINAL**


End file.
